A New Friend
by Yaiko Youkai
Summary: this is about a new Princess of the Juraian house. now that causes problems with Ayeka and sasami. but Yosho seems to be fine with the young girls declaration. read and see how all this is solved and if ther actually do become friends. will Tenchi have an
1. Default Chapter

****

Tenchi Muyo

__

A New Friend 

****

Chapter 1

__

Arrival on Earth

On the Planet Jurai.

"But father I don't want to go. That is were little miss prissy is." A teenage girl said. She had Midnight blue hair and crystal blue eyes.

"No buts you must go to Earth Kitana." A man said. He had black hair and sapphire eyes.

"But why father. I don't like Princess Ayeka. She's too prissy." Kitana whined.

"All the more reason for you to go. We need to protect our house of Jurai no matter what." Kitana's father said.

"As you wish father." Kitana said and then walked off to her ship that would be taking her to the planet Earth.

***

Oh having two houses of Jurai is a big pain in the butt. All the damn secrecy. Man how many guards do they think I need? Kitana though as she walked up to the control room.

"No you may not enter the control room authorized personnel only." A guard said when Kitana had arrived at the control room.

"Move out of my way or I'll move you." Kitana said in a threatening tone.

"Princess Kitana I didn't recognize you." The guard said and moved out of her way.

"Obviously!" Kitana said and walked into the control room.

"Princess Kitana we are ready for departure. And Princess the space pirate Ryoko is rumored to be on earth." another guard said.

"Fine very well. Let's get under way. I'll take care of this Ryoko if she try's any thing so don't worry about her." Kitana said.

"Princess there is also two Galaxy Police officers there. Detectives First Class Mihoshi and Kiyone." The same guard said.

"Oh goodie…the Galaxy Police always sticks their nose where it doesn't belong. Oh well guess we'll have to work around that won't we." Kitana said.

"Yes ma'am." The guard said.

***

Back On Earth.

"Sasami when will diner be ready?" Ryoko asked.

"In a minute Ryoko." Sasami said.

"Man it's cold tonight." Tenchi said then spotted some thing in the sky.

"What are you looking at Lord Tenchi?" Washu asked.

"I don't know. Kiyone come here for a second if you don't mind." Tenchi said. 

"Yes Tenchi what is it." Kiyone asked as she walked out side beside Tenchi along with Ayeka, Ryoko, Sasami, Yosho, Tenchi's father, Mihoshi, and Ryo-Ohki.

"Look at that. What is it?" Tenchi said and pointed up to sky.

"I know what that is." Ayeka said.

"Well what is it?" Tenchi asked and Ryo-Ohki started to hiss at the object.

"Agreed Ryo-Ohki." Ryoko said.

"What are you talking about?" Mihoshi asked.

"That's a Juraian ship." Ayeka said.

"What?! Are you kidding?" Tenchi asked. Then the ship landed. And the doors opened. And a bunch of guards walked out and made two lines. Then Kitana walked out.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Ryoko yelled.

"Ah. You must be Ryoko. I'm Princess Kitana of the Juraian house." Kitana said and shocked every one.

"That can't be I'm the Princess along with Sasami." Ayeka said.

"Why yes you are but there is two houses of Jurai. I'll explain every thing when we are some place were no one can here us." Kitana said. 

"You're off your rocker!" Ryoko said. Then a bunch of guards grabbed her.

"No! That's enough leave her alone." Kitana said and put up a hand to stop the guards. They backed off and Ryoko attacked them.

"Now that's no way to act." Kitana said surrounding Ryoko with her guardians. "Don't tempt me Ryoko. I'm not like Princess Ayeka." Kitana warned.

"No! Ryoko don't just relax. She could kill you in an instant." Yosho said.

"So you must be Yosho. You know a lot about me." Kitana said.

"I don't believe you!!" Ryoko yelled.

"No Ryoko. If you don't believe her then believe my grand father." Tenchi said.

"Your grand father…" Kitana said confused.

"Yes he's my grand son Kitana. His name is Tenchi." Yosho said.

"Ah. I see. You named him after the great sward Tenchi did you not." Kitana said.

"Well I didn't know it was a sward." Tenchi's father said.

"Oh so you're the father…but your human. Where is the Juraian?" Kitana asked.

"She's not with us any more." Tenchi said.

"Oh I see. Forgive me Lord Tenchi. I didn't know." Kitana said and bowed to Tenchi. And removed the guardians from Ryoko.

"Oh it's OK you didn't know. Would you like to come in?" Tenchi said and showed Kitana in and the others followed them. 


	2. Koneko Friend or Enimy?

__

Tenchi Muyo

****

A New Friend

Chapter 2

**__**

Koneko Friend or Enemy?

Tenchi took Kitana into the house and she sat down and looked at the others as they walked into the house.

"Uhm… are you not supposed to stand when Sasami or myself comes in the room?" Ayeka asked.

"No!" Kitana said and stood up then walked over to the door and looked out.

"Koneko come on out I know you followed me!" Kitana said. Then a female figure came into view. She had long teal hair and sapphire eyes. She looked the same age as Kitana was.

"Well hello Kitana." Koneko said.

"What do you want this time?" Kitana asked.

"The necklace as all ways and my mothers freedom." Koneko said.

"Oh Koneko you know I can't do that for your mother. Go attack Ayeka's dad for once would you. And as for the necklace. No it's mine." Kitana said.

"I don't want to attack him. He's too weak." Koneko whined.

"Oh for pities sake Koneko. Come on just drop it about the necklace." Kitana said and walked out side then shut the door.

"You're brave to come out here alone Kitana." Koneko said.

"Why I'm safer out here I trust you. Besides that girl Ryoko won't stop staring at me." Kitana said.

"Yeah I seen you met up with Ryoko." Koneko said and started to laugh.

"It's not funny Koneko. That girl is creeping me out." Kitana whined. 

"Yeah it is…" Koneko said sniggering.

"Oh shut up." Kitana said. Then Koneko started to laugh again. Kitana just glared at her.

****

Back In The House!

Mihoshi decided to see what Kitana was doing. She opened the door and stepped out side.

"Uhm…who are you?" Mihoshi asked.

"She's Koneko." Kitana said because Koneko couldn't she was too busy laughing.

"Her name means kitten doesn't it." Mihoshi said.

"Oh shit!" Kitana said and jumped behind Koneko.

"Attack her not me. She said it." Kitana said.

"I know she said it Kitana." Koneko snapped.

"OK! Sorry." Kitana said. Then watched as Koneko attacked Mihoshi. Then everyone ran out side to see what was going on.

"Hey what's going on?" Tenchi asked as he saw a girl beating the crap out of Mihoshi. Kiyone had a big grin on her face when she saw Mihoshi was getting attacked.

"Hey break it up!" Ayeka said pulling Koneko off Mihoshi. Koneko walked back over to Kitana.

"Now back to what we were talking about." Koneko said. Of course Kitana was now laughing.

"What?" Koneko asked.

"Oh nothing just you never change. Just went and attacked her." Kitana said and continued to laugh.

"Oh leave me alone. I'm not a kitten damn it!" Koneko said and crossed her arms.

"I know that. Tell them." Kitana said and pointed over to the others who were now helping Mihoshi off the ground.

"Did any one get the license plate of that bus?" Mihoshi asked as she sat down on the steps.

"Mihoshi there was no bus…" Kiyone said.

"Then what hit me?" Mihoshi asked confused.

"I did you stupid blond!" Koneko said and smirked when Mihoshi jumped behind Kiyone.

"Don't jump behind me I don't know what you did to piss her off." Kiyone said and shoved Mihoshi away from her. Then Mihoshi ran behind Tenchi.

Why me? Tenchi thought and rolled his eyes.

"He doesn't seem to like her too much." Koneko whispered in Kitana's ear.

"That's what it looks like!" Kitana whispered back.

"What are you two talking about?" Ayeka asked.

"None of your business!" Koneko and Kitana both said then looked at each other.

"How do we do that?" Koneko asked.

"I don't know but it's very annoying!" Kitana said and crossed her arms.

"Now what are you talking about?" Tenchi asked.

"Nothing!" Koneko and Kitana both said.

"Would you stop that!" Kitana said.

"I was about to say the same thing." Koneko said and crossed her arms.

"Hey why don't you two stop talking to each other?" Washu asked.

"Oh now that's coming from a genius!" Kitana said then smirked at the look Washu was now giving her.

"You know that wasn't nice!" Tenchi said.

"Yeah you're from Ayeka's line all right!" Koneko said then smirked at the look that Ayeka was giving her.

"Have a staring problem princess!" Koneko said in a cocking tone.

"Why are you two always putting my line down?" Ayeka asked.

"Because it's weak! You want to see the difference in our powers?" Kitana said and crossed her arms and smirked at Ayeka. 

"Yes! That will teach you manners." Ayeka said and walked in front of Kitana.

"Your stupidity will be reworded by a swift kick in the ass!" Kitana said and stood there staring at Ayeka. Then Ayeka surrounded Kitana with her guards. Kitana just rolled her eyes then put her hands up and the guards flew back away from her.

"How did you do that?" Ayeka asked a little worried.

"Like I said your power is no where near mine! Now do you give up?" Kitana said and smirked at Ayeka.

"No you need to lean some manners…" Ayeka said but was cut off by Kitana walking over to her ship and pushing a button on the ship and a screen appeared in front of her.

"Yes father?" Kitana asked as she talked into the screen.

"Have you found Princess Ayeka?" her father asked.

"Yes sir. But she insists on fighting me!" Kitana said then smiled.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"I didn't do any thing. She just got mad at me because I was talking to Koneko…Oops did I just say that…" Kitana said when she turned away from the screen.

"WHAT!!!" her father yelled and Kitana flinched. Then slowly turned around.

"Nothing…" Kitana said hoping he would just drop the subject.

"I send you there on a mission and you get in a fight!!! Then you have that little twit Koneko there too. What else have you done against my orders!!" he yelled and she flinched again.

"I've not done anything against your orders. I've not hit any one…well except Ryoko…" Kitana said and immediately regretted that too.

"You mean there is a convicted criminal there and you haven't arrested her!!" He yelled at her and she looked at the ground.

"Hey leave her alone who ever you are!!" Ayeka said as she walked in front of the screen.

"But Princess…" Kitana's father said but was cut off.

"But nothing. She's done nothing wrong I attacked her!" Ayeka said and crossed her arms.

"Yes Princess sorry forgive me!" Kitana's father said.

"Now is that all you need?" Ayeka asked.

"Yes Princess. Talk to you later Kitana…" Her father said.

"Not about this subject!" Ayeka said.

"Yes Princess…" he said and the screen went blank.

"No offense Kitana but I hate your father." Koneko said.

"Oh no offense taken he hates you too. I don't know why though what did you do to him…as a matter of fact how do you have Juraian powers?" Kitana said.

"Uhm…" was the only thing that Koneko said and kind of back up. 

"Well what did you do." Kitana asked and crossed her arms.

"Uhm…lets put it this way. You have a month older sister." Koneko said.

"Wait that means you! Why in hell didn't you tell me that before?" Kitana yelled at Koneko.

"Father told me not to…Kitana!!" Koneko said. As Kitana turned around and walked into her ship.

*******

**__**

Authors Note: please review this chapter and tell me what you think of it.


End file.
